Lady Viopa
A flirtatious noblewoman in the court of Nym the Pirate, Lady Viopa (472, 4779) serves as the Tier 2 Alliance Starfighter Pilot trainer for members of Arkon's Havoc Squadron. Lady Viopa will guide you through your second tier of pilot training, offering missions you must complete before training new skill boxes. You'll need to accumulate enough XP for your first Tier 2 skill box before Viopa will offer you a mission. Pilot Missions Steal Imperial information Steal Imperial information Lok system You'll be given a possible target location. Fly to it. The shuttle should be there, and non-hostile. If you do not see the shuttle, look for TIE fighters with "guard" in their name, they should be very close to the waypoint. They are a placeholder for the shuttle and must be killed for it to spawn. They will be hostile. * a Tier 2 Imperial "Lambda" shuttle. To capture an enemy vessel you'll need to disable it. Disabling a ship is done by targeting a subcomponent ([ and ] with the default mapping). Take out either the engine or reactor. Take out any turrets too, since you'll need to dock with it. (subtargets: weapon x). Once you've recovered the cargo you'll receive the next mission... Destroy Imperial ambush Destroy the enemies : * 3 Tier 2 TIE Fighters. Reward : * 75 Rebel Faction points. * Credits : 5000 credits. * A level 4 Incom "K-77" Shield Generator Meet with a smuggler Meet with a smuggler This time you'll need to do some ground travelling first. Meet up with Vrak in the Tyrena cantina to set up a meeting with a smuggler called Vrak (waypoint -5244 -2504). Return to Lady Viopa to get the package for the smuggler, then launch and jump to Dantooine System for the rendezvous. Closest Hyperjump point is "Dantooine's Wrath". Meet with hacker to slice the Imperial data Once you've made contact with the Tier 2 YT-1300 "Hacker", it will turn into an escort mission. Hold off the enemy while the smuggler slices the encrypted data. Destroy waves of : * 3 Tier 2 TIE Fighters. Return to base with the sliced data. Reward : * 75 Rebel Faction points. * Credits : 5000 Credits * A level 4 Mon Calamari "D-22" Droid Interface. Kidnap Imperial Officer Kidnap Imperial Officer After destroying the escort of the Imperial shuttle, disable it and then escort it safely until it reaches its hyperjump waypoint. * 3 Tier 2 TIE Fighter escort. * 1 Tier 2 Lambda class Imperial shuttle. You may encounter a very light opposition force: * 1 Tier 2 TIE Interceptor. Reward: * 75 Rebel Faction points. * Credits : 5000 Credits. * A level 4 Novaldex "Hypernova" Starship Booster. A Traitor in the Ranks! A Traitor in the Ranks! Head to Lady Viopa, who will send you to have a talk with Vrak in Tyrena cantina, then return to Lady Viopa to pick up next mission... Notes : This part of quest may not appear in your Quest Journal. Destroy Kuat Freighter The Empire seems to take an awful lot of trouble to protect a freighter, so it's your job to take it out. * 1 Tier 2 Kuat Shipyards Heavy Freighter. * 1 Tier 3 TIE Fighter. * 5 Tier 2 TIE Fighters. Reward: * 75 Rebel Faction points. * Credits : 5000 Credits * A level 4 weapon Taim and Bak "Ion Driver" Once you are done, Lady Viopa will ask you to meet Lt. Colonel Aqzow at the Labor Outpost on Yavin IV at /way -6888 -5664. Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Arkon's Havoc Squadron Category:Lok NPCs